Falling In
by Mad Childe Dru
Summary: Spike is tortured by Glory to find the where-abouts of the Key. Buffy saves him, wackiness ensues.
1. Be Like That

Author's Notes: The song lyrics used are by 3 Doors Down

Spoilers: Up to and including The Body

Falling In

Be Like That

_He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen_

_Then he lies awake and he wonders, why can't that be me_

_Cause in his life he is filled with all those good intentions_

_He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now_

_But just before he says goodnight, he looks up with a little smile at me and he says_

_If I could be like that, I would give anything_

_Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do_

_what would I do_

_Now and dreams we run_

_She spends her days up in the north park, watching the people as they pass_

_And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that so much to ask_

_With a safe home, and a warm bed, one a quiet little street_

_All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs_

_If I could be like that, I would give anything_

_Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do_

_what would I do_

_I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away_

_If I could be like that, I would give anything_

_Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do_

_what would I do_

_If I could be like that I would give anything_

_Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do_

_what would I do_

_If I could be like that, I would give anything_

_Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do_

_what would I do_

_Falling in_

_I feel like I am falling in, to this again_

Part I

Spike gazed up forlornly at the lit up windows of the Summers house, his face still wet with the tears that had danced down the pale skin of his cheeks. He sniffled again and wiped his nose with the flat of his palm before turning away from the house and the pain it held.

He slowly trailed back towards his crypt, his thoughts directly focused on Joyce Summers. Her and the Nibblet had been the only humans who treated him like he had feelings. He felt new tears spring to his eyes at the realization that Dawn probably hated him as well after his performance with Buffy and Drusilla in his crypt. He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his duster while he scoffed at his own tears,

"Peachy Keen," he said with contempt, "I'm turnin' into the Great Poofini...," He walked on in silence towards his crypt, too lost in his thoughts to notice the blond standing directly in front of him, flanked by two of her minions, until he had nearly run into her.

"Hey!" he yelled, just before his red eyes met hers and his mouth went dry. She arched one eyebrow and smirked. Immediately, he tensed up, his eyes darting from her to the two demons on her sides while he tried to formulate some plan of escape. He glanced at her again for half of a second before deciding to suck it up and run. She may not exactly look bad ass, but if this girl had been able to beat his slayer he knew she'd make quick work of him. However, before his feet got a chance to comply with his thoughts, his world went black. His last conscious thought was of how he could've missed sensing the someone who had crept up behind him in ambush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The Next Day - The Magic Box*

"...so that's why they call them 'Funions.'" finished Xander.

"Mmm-hmm," Dawn replied absently, still flipping aimlessly though the magazine she was reading while Xander talked at her. He shrugged helplessly at Tara, who stood behind the girl. They had been trying, over the past few days to be distracting as possible, but neither Dawn or Buffy paid much attention to any of the Scoobies.

Suddenly, Dawn let out a big sigh and tossed the magazine aside,

"Look, I'm gonna take a quick walk to the store down the street. I've read that magazine three times! I need new material! And it's mid-day!" She cut off before Xander could protest, "No vamps! Less than a block. Plus, if I don't get out of here soon - ALONE - I'm gonna go insane." She stood and watched Xander contemplate this. Reluctantly, after meeting Tara's eyes and seeing the slight nod of approval she gave, he sighed, "Fine. Ten minutes and then I'm coming after you. We still have Glory to -"

"Thanks, Xan!" she cut in gleefully as she took off for the door.

As soon as she had cleared the view of the shop's windows she took off towards the cemetery, her breath coming in pants as her eyes had already filled with tears.

They were all smothering her. She needed the simple comfort that only Spike could give her. He had always made her feel unexplainably calm and she knew that even now he wouldn't turn her away. She drew closer to his crypt and carefully opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Spike?" she called out softly. She came forward slowly, walking more deeply into his home. There had still been no answer and as her eyes drank in the emptiness of the crypt her soul filled with dread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*45 minutes later - The Magic Box*

"And you just let her go! I ca-" Buffy's ranting was cut off by the door to The Magic Box slamming open. A terrified, heavy-breathing Dawn ran to her, tears streaming down her face, "Something's happened to him!" she cried, flinging her arms around Buffy, "I just know it! We've gotta find him!"

"Sshh Dawn..." she whispered soothingly, trying to calm her baby sister, "It's ok, Baby." She held her until her cries had subdued, "Now Dawnie," she began, using an old nickname, "Start at the beginning. What's wrong?" Dawn stared up at her with wide, sad eyes,

"Spike's crypt is empty and it's the middle of the day. I know something's happened! I just KNOW it!" Xander snorted,

"Maybe he took a noon day stroll."

"NO!" Dawn shouted, causing everyone to start. She turned to face Buffy, fresh tears running tracks down her face, "Please..." she let the question hang.

Buffy nodded and hugged her close again, I'll go weasel it out of Willie. He probably just jumped town," she said, trying to reassure Dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*That Night - Outside Willie's Bar*

'Ugh,' Buffy scowled at the foul smelling building in front of her, 'I cannot believe she's actually got me looking for him,' she thought. With a deep sigh she stepped forward and through the door. Wasting no time, she headed straight for the bar where Willie was drying glasses. He eyed her warily.

"Spike. Where is he?" she demanded. Willie shook his head.

"I can't tell you where he is, but I can clue you into who took him," he said, glancing nervously around the barroom at the looks he was receiving from the patronage. Her eyes narrowed when what he said sunk in. Spike hadn't just taken off. He was taken.

"Why don't you tell me both, before I decide to play croquet with parts of your anatomy that I'm sure you'd like to keep," she smiled sweetly. After deciding they were staring more at the slayer than him, he quickly jotted an address on a cocktail napkin.

"Good luck. I heard this Glory chick kicked your ass more than once." Buffy grabbed the napkin and punched Willie in the face for good measure before she hopped off the bar stool on which she was perched and headed for the door.

As she slipped out the door she heard Willie yell the customary "AND STAY OUT!" Snorting with disgust, she turned to head for The Magic Box.

'So Glory has him...' She immediately threw out any idea of leaving him with her. No doubt it was only a matter of time before he sold out and let Glory know where the key was.

Without another though, Buffy switched directions and began jogging towards the address Willie had given her. The longer Spike was there, the more the chance that he would spill to Glory. She broke into a full run, knowing once there she'd have to improvise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Meanwhile - Glory's lair*

"C'mon" she whined between blows, "I only want it because it's mine! Don't you get that?! It belongs to me! All you have to do is tell me where it is so I can get it."

Spike raised his head wearily,

"What makes you so bloody well sure I know where it is?" She pouted at him,

"Well duh! You're always there when she's fighting...me. I've seen you with her family. She obviously trusts you.......hey...what if I," she paused, running her fingers down his taunt chest and lowering her voice, "give you something in return?" He looked at her disgust,

"Piss off, bitch," he spat at her. She screamed in fury.

For the past twenty-four hours she had him tied up in a similar way to which he had had Buffy only a short while ago. Beating him severely and every fifteen minutes or so, sweetly asking for the location of her key.

If he had to endure another day of this he figured he might tell her just to shut her up. He would've been more than willing to go back to being Harmony's "Blondie Bear" than have to listen to this stupid chit any longer. He knew, though, that he would never tell her. He couldn't do that to the Nibblet. He wondered how she was doing just then, what with losing her mum and all, but was pulled from his thoughts by a searing, sharp pain throughout his chest. He clenched his teeth, barely able to keep in the scream which threatened to slip through his lips, yet unable to trap the grunt of pain that came from his throat. He felt, more than saw, her neatly carving into his chest.

"You do realize she'll never love you," she stated, almost conversationally, "I mean...vampire....slayer....hello!" she laughed while she continued, "I mean, I don't know why you bother protecting her. It's so obvious she doesn't give two shits about you."

By the time she had finished, his eyes were watering, more from her words than the cuts. She leaned in, her lips next to his ear, "Ready to tell me yet?" she pulled back and gazed at him.

He gritted his teeth as he stared into her eyes with his own, ice blue, "I'd rather dig my own eyes out with a spork, you stupid bint," he ground out. Her face contorted with fury and she let out a primal scream before backhanding him with her fist.

"Fine! That's just great!" she turned and screamed for one of her minions, "Hey!" she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to Spike, "Watch this _thing" _she drilled out with contempt, "While I go out for a while," she sauntered up to Spike and pulled his head up by his hair so he was looking at her, "Don't go anywhere, _precious_," she sneered, slapping his face before turning on heel and stalking out.

Seconds later she returned without warning and went straight back over to Spike,

"Before I go, I wanted to give you something," she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled it to hers in a headbutt. Spike groaned and slumped down, his weight pulling on the ropes as he lost consciousness. She turned to her minion in satisfaction, "That way he won't be any trouble while I'm gone." She turned again and in a moment was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Outside*

Buffy stood hidden behind a tree, bathed in shadows while she caught her breath. She stiffened and pulled herself back, further into the darkness, when she saw Glory emerge from the building. She had the sinking feeling it was too late as she started following her, but paused in her pursuit when she realized the Goddess wasn't being accompanied by the usual brigade of demons she brought when going for the key. Buffy decided to wait until she had checked out the inside of the building before she followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Inside*

Spike was barely aware of the fighting that was taking place before him as he stumbled back to semi-consciousness. He knew if Glory was mad enough to be taking it out on her own people he was in for a hell of a night. He merely hung his head in submission and waited.

Buffy was finished with the last one, but knew it was only a matter of time before they came out of their pain-induced slumber. She turned her attention to Spike and then gasped at his beaten figure.

Bruises covered his arms, face, and torso. He jean clad legs were hidden from sight, but she had a feeling they weren't in much better shape. His lip had been split and it was obvious that his nose had begun bleeding only a short while ago. The worst part, though, were the cuts on his chest

"SLAYER'S  
PET"

was slashed in angry gashes and her brow crinkled in pain at the sight of the broken vampire. She tentatively reached her hand out and her fingertips lightly settled on his chest. She was startled when he suddenly writhed away from her touch in pain, his eyes still closed, he murmured thickly,

"I don't know where the bleedin' key is. Just cut me loose, or end it," his voice was weaker than he had willed it to be. Buffy's eyes filled with sorrow and she stepped forward to easily snap the ropes that bound him with her slayer strength,

"It's just me, Spike," she cooed, anxious to soothe him after his valiant attempt to protect Dawn. His eyes slowly opened as he slumped against her, filled with the weakness from the passed ordeal,

"Buffy? How'd you..." she merely nodded towards the door, "Can you walk if I help you?" He nodded and she half carried him out the door.

**TBC...........**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 3  



	2. By My Side

**Falling In**

By My Side

_They blazed a trail I dared to run, They built this world and I have come_

_I need another, like a brother, for a cryin' shoulder_

_This could be the last time, you will stand by my side,_

_I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly with me this evening_

_Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my body not of stone_

_A petty maze of emptiness, I've said to hell with all the rest_

_This could be the last time, you will stand by my side,_

_I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly with me this evening_

_This could be the last time, you will stand by my side,_

_I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly with me this evening_

_This could be the last time, you will stand by my side,_

_I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly with me this evening_

PART II

Buffy kicked the door to her home open and moved forward to bring Spike inside. Grunting at the force that pushed her back, her features filled with anger, "What the hell?!"

"The barrier, luv," Spike muttered, still hanging on her. She blushed a furious red,

"Umm...yeah, come in then." She continued into her house with him and led him to the living room where she carefully settled him down on the couch. He grimaced, shifting himself to look down at the already healing cuts on his chest.

"I'll be right back," Buffy assured before hurrying to the bottom of the stairs and yelling up, "Dawn! Wills!" The pair appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You bellowed?" Dawn asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get down here. Spike's in the living room." Dawn pushed past Willow and raced down the stairs towards the living room. Buffy waited as the red head made her way more slowly down the stairs.

"What's going on? I know you wouldn't have invited him back inside unless..." she trailed off to let Buffy finish her sentence. She was answered with a sigh as Buffy massaged her temples with her fingertips,

"Damn I have a headache," she looked back up to Willow, "Glory tortured him to find the key...but he wouldn't tell her anything." Willow reached out and laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder,

"What can I do?" Buffy shook her head in response,

"Nothing really - not tonight anyway. Tomorrow, could you drop off a couple of bags of blood? Until he heals he'll probably stay here and I only have a couple of bags left in the fri-" she stopped mid sentence and Willow asked alarmed,

"What is it, what's wrong?" Buffy made a face,

"I just realized that I'm talking about storing blood in my refrigerator like it's normal." Willow smiled,

"I'll bring extra by tomorrow," she said, and headed for the door, but Buffy stopped her just before she could walk out,

"Willow, hold on for a sec..." she lowered her voice, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Dawn hadn't joined them, "Could you maybe not tell anyone about this?" She rushed on when the red head's eyes filled with doubt, "I just don't want anyone to wig and Spike'll be gone soon anyway...so...just do me this favor? Please?" Willow hesitated for a moment and then nodded,

"Sure Buffy, I'll keep quiet if you want me to," she turned again to leave but paused before walking out, "Buffy, just be careful, ok?"

Buffy nodded and then watched as she closed the door behind her before making her own way to the living room.

"...So if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have even known!" Dawn exclaimed, happily retelling her role in Spike's rescue. Buffy leaned against the wall and watched the pair.

"Well then," Spike struggled to push himself up and leaned over to where she sat on the coffee table to peck a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks little bit," he leaned back.

Dawn flushed and turned her wide eyes to Buffy, "uh...yeah. I'm gonna go....do...something now." She stood and quickly walked from the room. Spike chuckled softly until his eyes met Buffy's somber gaze.

"How do you feel?" He shrugged, although his eyes were still clouded with pain,

"I'll heal," he started to stand, "If you can give me a hand, I'll head out-" She shook her head and cut him off,

"No. It's all right. You're staying here tonight. First of all, you're in sad shape to fend off an attack if she goes after you again. And second," she lowered her eyes, "I kind of owe you for not telling Glory about Dawn," she looked up quickly and practically growled, "But don't let it go to your head." The slight smile that had been forming on his lips disappeared just as quickly,

"Oh thanks for the stunning display of concern, Slayer," he replied. She shrugged off the comment as Dawn reappeared with a mug in her hands.

"Here," she chirped, handing it to him, "I warmed it up, just like mom mentioned you liked it once," she finished, her eyes wistful.

"Thanks again, little bit," he smiled gratefully and took a big gulp from the mug, instantly feeling the healing power the fresh blood held for him as it coursed through his body. Buffy turned away,

"I'll go make sure the heavy curtains are up in my room so you don't go 'poof' in the morning."

"We'll save the 'poofin' for Angel..." he muttered under his breath. Buffy spun back around,

"Say something William??"

"Uh..." he quickly tried to cover, "I was just wonderin' where you'd sleep s'all." he gave her that choir boy smile only he could pull off.

She gave him an appraising look, "I'll sleep in mom's room," she replied, her voice laced with a concealed pain, and then started up the stairs. Spike watched her walk with concern in his eyes and then turned to the nibblet, still seated on the coffee table.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked, tilting her face with his fingers to gaze into her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm ok...until someone mentions mom," she sniffled and continued when he reached out to hold her hand, "I mean, does that even make sense? Technically, I've only known her for not even a year...but..." she broke off, choking back a sob.

Spike set down his mug and pulled Dawn into his arms, biting back his own pain - knowing that hers, though only emotional, was far worse.

"It's alright, luv. Cry it out," he cooed, holding her as tightly as he dare with his wounds, "Go ahead, pet. It'll be ok now. I'm here," he murmured soothingly while lightly rubbing circles on her back with the palm of his hand.

A bit later, after her tears had run dry, he pulled her back slightly and placed a light kiss on her forehead before resting his cheek on top of her head and begun stroking her hair softly,

"You see, pet," he said quietly, trying to explain her loss, "With Joyce, it didn't matter how long you knew her. She was just the kind of person who you just..." he stopped, his throat constricting as he blinked back his own tears.

"You loved her too, didn't you?" Dawn inquired softly - seeking, needing, someone else who knew her pain.

"Like my own mum," he answered, barely above a whisper. They were quiet again for a while, taking in each other's comfort, before he pulled her back again and looked her straight in the eye,

"Joyce loved you, she did," he stated, on a tone borderline stern, "She wouldn't have wanted you to give up, or go moping about all the time like some soddin' poofter." She gave him a confused look and he shook his head to clear it, "What I mean is, she'd want you to be happy, ducks," he glanced overhead at the clock on the wall, "And do you know what she'd say right now if she were here?"

"What?"

"That it's past bedtime for lil' girls like yourself," he said, a smile playing across his lips. Dawn made a face at him,

"I'm probably older than you are!" He snorted,

"And she doesn't look a day over ten! Imagine that!" he mused, smirking. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him before standing up,

"Fine!" she paused and turned back around, "Spike?" her eyes met his, "Thank you..." He smiled warmly,

"No worries, luv." She smiled back, a real warm smile - feeling more at ease than she had in days.

Buffy suddenly stepped forward and cleared her throat, coming out from where she had observed most of their conversation without their knowledge, "I just finished with the room, so if you need me to help you up..." Spike shook his head and bodily pulled himself from the couch,

"Nah, I think I can make it," he gave Dawn one last wink and then headed over to the stairs. Buffy watched him ascend and then turned back to Dawn who was staring at the clock contently. She turned and looked at Buffy and then a smile crossed her face again and she walked over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her and Buffy responded immediately, pulling her closer. Dawn whispered into her shoulder,

"I think things might be ok..." Buffy nodded and kissed the top of her head,

"I swear they will by Dawn." Dawn tilted her head up to Buffy and smiled again, before pulling herself away and heading up the stairs. Buffy stood alone, thinking.

How could an angel come in the form of Spike?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Next Morning - Summers House*

Buffy awoke in her mother's bed, stretching out as she vaguely recalled a dream involving her trying desperately to get into Willie's Bar and him saying something about her never paying the cover charge. She also recalled trying to offer him a twinkee in exchange for entrance to no avail and she was pretty sure that Keebler Elves serving as bouncers had carried her out.

She shook it away, relieved at least that last night's dream had been free of the images of her mother that her most recent dreams frequently held. It took a few moments for her mind to register the smell wafting to the room from downstairs. She reluctantly tossed the covers off herself and slid out of bed. Her bare feet padded down the hall as she went towards the stairs. She descended, still dressed in her sweats and a loose tank top, and walked towards the kitchen. She reached the doorway and stood, mouth agape, at the scene she was witnessing.

Dawn had taped black construction paper over all the windows in the kitchen and was standing next to Spike at the stove, who was casually flipping pancakes on a pan - a steaming stack already done on a plate that set on the counter next to them.

Dawn was still in her pajamas with her hair hanging around her face. Spike was wearing the same jeans he had arrived in, but was also wearing the sweat shirt Buffy had left on her bed for him the last night. His unruly hair was sticking up in all places from lack of styling and Dawn was staring at him with a pout.

Buffy's initial thought was how much younger and relatively normal Spike looked without his trademark duster and directly after sleeping. She was pulled from her thoughts by Dawn.

"Puh-lease?!" Dawn whined, giving him puppy dog eyes that she had perfected. He let out a defeated sigh as he flipped another pancake.

"Oh alright! But only to shut you up!" he replied with mock contempt and then began wailing loudly and off-key, "With a rebel yell! She cried more, more, more!" Dawn giggled and continued beating eggs in a bowl, "Do it right!!" He grinned at her,  
"I did, luv!" She made a face in response,

"Fine! I guess you don't love me!" He smiled at her affectionately and removed the pancake he had been working on,  
"Time for the eggs, pet." She pouted again as she shoved the bowl into his hands. He sighed, and took a deep breath before he began to sing to her in earnest,  
"Hey little sister, whose your superman? Hey little sister, shotgu- Buffy!" Dawn shoved him,

"Yeah, sure that's how it goes." He kept staring past her to the doorway and Dawn turned to look at Buffy, whose initial expression of surprise had turned into that of amusement. Spike stared at her for a second longer, knowing that if vampires could blush his complexion would've resembled that of a turnip at that particular moment, then he quickly turned when he heard the contents of the pan behind him sizzle.

Dawn smiled, "Did we wake you? We thought we'd make breakfast. Look, chocolate chip pancakes!" Buffy looked at Spike's back for a moment longer before redirecting her gaze to meet Dawn's.

"Yum. Want me to set the table?" Dawn nodded,  
"Sure! It's almost done!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Later That Morning - Summers House*

Buffy pushed the door to her room open and then closed it quickly behind her before turning around,

"Oh! Sorry!" she made a conscious effort to look away from Spike and then turned again to leave.

"Buffy, wait. It's just my shirt I was going to change, pet." She slowly turned back to face him and watched as he carefully pulled the sweatshirt over his head. She stepped closer to him while he was examining the cuts.

"Is that gonna scar?" she asked, gazing at the angry words. He shrugged in reply.

"Dunno. Maybe," he grinned, "All else fails, I can always have the words to Dancin With Myself tattooed on my chest to hide it." Buffy rolled her eyes and moved to her dresser to grab herself a clean shirt. Spike finished getting dressed in a clean t-shirt that she had supplied and began for the door, but Buffy's warm hand on his arm made him pause.

"I uh...wanted to thank you," she continued as he watched her intently, "Both for not telling Glory and for what you said to Dawn last night," she looked up to see his reaction but was puzzled when he didn't look at all surprised at her knowledge of their conversation. She began to explain further, "I was watching in the hall last ni-" He held up his hand, stopping her,

"I know."

Her eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Slayer, I can't help but know whenever you're around." He lifted her hand off his arm, where it still rested, and raised it to his lips - brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles and then left the room, and a very bewildered Buffy, behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Across Town*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Glory stormed around the room, tossing what little remained of the furniture against the walls again and again in fury. She was so enraged when she had first returned to find him gone, that she had killed all bur one of her followers, the last of which remained cowering in a corner, and had been on the rampage ever since.

"Buffy Buffy Buffy! She's everywhere!" Glory tossed the rest of a table across the room, "Why!? I mean, come on! All I want is MY stupid key!" she screamed and then fell into an eerie silence, surveying the room as she tried to devise a new plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Summers House*

"Thanks Wills. I owe you," Buffy gave her friend a hug and then shut the door behind her departing figure before turning to go place the blood Willow had dropped off in the fridge.

As she closed the door to the icebox, she could hear voices coming up from the basement and headed down to see what Dawn and Spike were up to. Even after the amazement of that morning's activities, nothing in the world could've prepared Buffy for what she saw. She watched as Dawn cleverly contorted her body to reach between Spike's legs and flick the spinner that set on the floor inches away from the game board on which they play.

"Right hand - blue," she stated.

Spike groaned as he started reaching, "You're trying to kill me, I swear...."

"You're already dead," Dawn answered, matter of factly.

"Oh, clever come back, pet," he griped sarcastically, "No one's EVER used that line before."

As soon as he moved his hand, it put him in such a position that Buffy couldn't help herself. Upon the sight of the blond vampire's butt sticking up in the air, she burst out laughing. Both Dawn and he tried to turn themselves to see her, but in their attempts, fell over into a jumble of limbs on the floor. Buffy was laughing so hard that she was nearly doubled over, tears streaming down her face.

The pair on the floor merely watched her - Dawn with her arms crossed and an angry expression, while Spike leaned back on his palms with his legs stretched out in front of him. When Buffy's laughter had subsided, she looked up to see Spike smiling at her,

"Enjoy the show, pet?" he asked, more happy to see her laughing than embarrassed she had caught them during the game Dawn had begged him to play.

She let out another snort of amusement, "If you're feeling so wonderful, why are you still here?" she asked, meaning for the comment to be joking, but she mentally kicked herself after noting the hurt expression it brought to his eyes.

"Don't worry, luv," he said, standing and brushing himself off, "I'll leave when the sun goes down," he offered a hand to Dawn, who accepted, but not until after shooting Buffy a murderous look.

"Actually," Buffy began, shrinking under Dawn's gaze, "I was thinking, for how easy it was for Glory to kidnap you she probably knows where your crypt is. It would be better if you found some place else..." she decided to rush out the end before she could change her mind, "And until then you can stay here," There. She'd said it.

He regarded her skeptically, "You're sure?" Dawn tugged on his arm,

"Definitely!" she gushed and then smiled happily at Buffy, who had suddenly gotten back in her good graces.

"Well, I gotta go upstairs and finish....something. You two have fun with your game," Buffy hurried up the stairs and leaned against the counter,

'What're you thinking Summers! He's a vampire! Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.' She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand each time she mentally uttered the word, but jumped at Spike's voice, which was emanating from the top of the stairs where he had suddenly appeared,

"Save some of that for us poor, defenseless vamps, Slayer," he grinned, reaching past her and to the fridge for two sodas before retreating back down the stairs to rejoin Dawn.

Buffy stared after him, wondering how he could still look good when his blond hair was so out of place, before she gasped at her own thoughts and smacked her hand to her forehead again.

**TBC........**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 3  



	3. So I Need You

Falling In

So I Need You

_If you could step into my head, tell me would you still know me_

_If you woke up in my bed, tell me then, would you hold me_

_Or would you simply let it lie, leaving me to wonder why_

_I can't get you out of this head I call mine_

_And I will say_

_Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world, so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, tell me would you stilll follow me_

_And if I made you mad today, tell me would you love me tomorrow? please_

_Or would you say that you don't care, and then leave me standing here_

_Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'_

_Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world, so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world, so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

PART III

*Later That Night - The Magic Box*

"Are you sure, Cordy?" Willow paused, "Great! Can you fax it here? Alright - 671-0352. Tell Angel thanks. This one's been hard to de-.....what? Oh, I know you helped get-...yes, I'm just sa-....Cordy, if you'd let me-...." The red-head shrugged at the dial tone. Willow was used to Cordelia's "manners" and there was no way any of her little tantrums would get here down after what she had told her. Smiling at Giles, she said, "It's definite. Cordelia's going to fax it over and I'll call Buffy right now to let her know." She picked up the phone again and stared with glee at the sheets which were already being transmitted through the other line. This was what they had been waiting for....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Summers House*

"Yes! I'll be right there, Willow. 'K. Bye!" Buffy replaced the phone in the cradle and walked into the living room where Spike and Dawn were sitting together watching late night movies as though they had always done it. He looked up at her, slipping into her coat.

"Where you off to, pet?"

"Patrolling," she responded casually, though as soon as she spoke Spike knew she was hiding something.

He could smell her concealed excitement and immediately jealous blood ran through his veins. He reined in his male pride however, 'Let the girl go. 'Specially so soon after this business with her mum. And she saved your sorry self from that Glory chit. All in all William, I'd say you need some brushing up on those manners of yours...'

She interrupted his thoughts, "You can stay with Dawn tonight?" Spike nodded.

"Right. Ok, I'll be back later." She moved to the door and slipped out, Spike craning his neck to watch her until she had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back At The Magic Box*

"So it's your basic binding spell, only it's one especially designed to contain Glory's powers. It's how they stopped her from attaining the key once before!" Willow was babbling about the origins of the spell which they would hopefully put to use that night while Tara finished packing their supplies in her bag.

"And all we need is three to do it successfully, so it'll be Tara, Giles, and I. Then you can go in there and kick the crap out of her!" Willow swiped the full bag off the table and started for the door, "So, what're we waiting for!?" The rest of the group exchanged knowing smiles and Tara moved to walk beside Willow as they started for Glory's lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Across Town - Outside Glory's Lair*

Willow, Tara, and Giles sat around the circle that Willow had cast. Five candles were burning from their specific positions inside the circle. Five had been placed at each of the points of the pentagram while a sixth, black candle stood in the center, not yet lit. Willow reached to the center of the circle and lit the black candle while she began the spell,

"Blessed be, thou creature made of art.

By art made, by art changed.

Thou art not wax,

But flesh and blood.

I name thee Glorificus.

Thou art she, between the worlds, in all the worlds,

So mote it be."

The pentagram began glowing, casting an eerie light across the group settled in their positions around it. In unison the three joined hands and began chanting the remainder of the spell. Buffy watched solemnly, barely breathing in the wonder of it all,

"By air and earth,

By water and fire,

So be you bound,

As we desire.

By three and nine,

Your power we bind.

By moon and sun,

Our will be done.

Sky and sea,

Keep harm from we.

Cord go round,

Power be bound,

Light revealed,

Now be sealed."

Buffy stared, enchanted as the light surrounding them grew until it was nearly blinding. A great burst of light poured forth from the center of the circle, bathing them in a light so bright they were all forced to look away. As the light dimmed and they could return their gazes to the center, they took in the image of center candle that had been blown out in a great gust of wind. The other five stood remaining, flickering and casting a much softer glow on the trio which sat around them.

Willow slowly surveyed the scene and then let out a great whoop of joy while dropping the hands of her companions,

"We did it!! We TOTALLY did it!!" she threw herself at Tara and enveloped her in a hug, "We're the best!! Go team us!"

Buffy smiled and began walking towards the building, leaving the other three to their victory. It was her turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Inside*

"I'll just have to kidnap one of her other fri- whoa...." Glory trailed off, grabbing the sides of her head. Her last remaining follower looked up in concern,

"Is there something wrong, your magnificentness?"

"I just feel a little...weak is all..." Glory trailed off again, but her head snapped up at the door whipped open to reveal Buffy.

"What the hell are you doing here? The short version, if you don't mind," Glory sneered, before taking an unsure step forward. Buffy eyed her cautiously and smirked as she recalled Spike's words to her at an earlier time,

"Out for a walk.....Bitch," she smiled smugly and wondered to herself when she had begun cataloging what he said to her.

Glory smiled, unaware of the inner-dialogue Buffy was running, "Really? How nice." She lunged forward and punched Buffy directly in the face.

Buffy's head snapped back, but quickly returned to it's normal position with a smile when she realized the hit had no power behind it. Glory's eyes widened.

"Holy Shit! What the hell!?" She screamed, infuriated.

"Here's the deal, Glory," Buffy began, taking a menacing step towards the suddenly frightened diety, "You can leave - of your own will power - by tomorrow....or, I can kick your POWERLESS ass...and then REMOVE you from Sunnydale myself."

"Wha...what'd you do to me?" Buffy raised an eyebrow,

"I'd say 'That's for me to know and you to find out', but that'd just be cliche`." Buffy stepped past the dumbfounded Goddess and made her way to the door, pausing before she made her exit,

"Tomorrow Glory. Or you'll have to deal with me," she reiterated, and stooped to pick something off the floor while Glory stared at her. The girl was silent for a second before murmuring silkily,

"You know this isn't over, don't you, little girl?" Buffy smirked,

"It was over before it even began," she replied, borrowing from Spike's overabbundance of arrogance, before strutting out the door in victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Late That Night/Early The Next Morning - Summers House*

Buffy silently slipped into the house, laying the duster she had retrieved across the railing to the stairs, and then quietly shutting the front door. She turned to go to get some sleep, but hearing the hushed voices in the living room, went in to investigate instead.

The scene she found filled her with a funny feeling she had been having alot around Spike lately - a feeling that she had thought she'd lost a long time ago with Angel's departure. And at that moment, she opened herself back up to it.

On the couch, Dawn was snuggled into the crook of his arm, which he had wrapped protectively around her, asleep. Both had their feet propped up on the coffee table. Dawn had her head resting on Spike's shoulder while she breathed softly out of her mouth. He was also asleep, with his head tilted, leaning against hers.

The late night movie they had been watching had long since ended and infomercials were droning on in its place. The shadows danced across the television screen and cast a pale glow on the sleeping duo.

Buffy allowed her feet to lead her to the space in front of them, and her fingertips, seemingly with a mind of their own, to reach out to brush a stray curl of white-blond hair, which Spike had still neglected to style, off his forehead.

Her fingertips traced a light trail down the curve of his face, but she pulled back quickly when he stirred. Slowly, he straightened his neck and turned his piercing blue eyes to her clouded hazel ones. He paused a moment, thinking he recognized an emotion in them that he had grown quite familiar with, but forced the thought out of his mind,

"What time's it?" he asked, careful not to jar Dawn.

"Late," she replied softly,'But is it too late?' she hoped it wasn't, but continued out loud, "Or early. Depends on how you want to look at it," she looked towards the curtains, "You might want to get upstairs before the sun starts streaming through those windows." He sighed in response and remained still for a few moments.

At first, she thought he might not go, but then he slowly moved, slipping the arm not wrapped around Dawn under her legs and pulling the sleeping girl close to him as he stood up. Dawn sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled against his chest, trying to somehow bring herself closer to him. He walked towards the stairs and carried her up, Buffy following close behind.

He pushed the door to Dawn's room open and carefully laid her on the bed, tucking her under a blanket and pausing to place a kiss on her forehead before he turned to leave. He closed the door softly and turned to face Buffy where she had waited in the hallway,

"How do you do it?" he asked, a funny look on his face.

She replied, puzzled, "Do what?

"How do you keep on going each day, worrying about what'll happen if Glory gets her. And I don't mean the bleedin' key. I mean Dawn," he elaborated, "Hell, I'd be lost if she got hold of the Nibblet and your her sister so I just don't see how it's worth it all..." he trailed off, his eyes lost. Buffy smiled, warmed again by his obvious love for her baby sister and his genuine concern for her and her family, and reached out to touch his hand and get his attention,

"I don't have to worry about it anymore. Neither do you. Glory's gone. 'Least she will be by morning." Spike let this news sink in, relieved at first that there would be no more worry that the Nibblet would get stolen away from him. Once his greedy thought drifted away though, he was faced with another realization. he brought his eyes up to meet Buffy's, his expression unreadable,

"I s'pose I should get to clearin' out...." Buffy grabbed his hand again, stopping him.

"Please..." he turned to her, his eyes pleading for a reason to stay. She floundered for a moment, looking away before she could continue,

"....Dawn needs you right now....and..," she paused again, swallowing hard, "I need you, too," she looked up into his eyes again, "When you're around, I don't need to be so strong," she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears, "With Angel, it was a struggle. I needed to be strong and keep away. With Riley, he needed to know that I was strong enough, too...and with you.....I just.....I think....I think I..." she trailed off - not yet able to tell him how she felt.

His own eyes had grown wet while she spoke and he reached out to lightly brush away her tears and pull her against him,

"Sssshh....s'ok, pet," he tried to sooth her as she silently cried, clutching his chest, "Buffy," he began deliberately, pulling her back to gaze again into those hazel pools, "I can stay. I'll wait as long as you need, luv," he placed a tender kiss on her lips, reveling in the joy he felt when she didn't pull away, and then held her close while she clung to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A Few Nights Later*

"I'm in the mood for love....simply because you're nea- Buffy!" he jumped back, ducking his head in embarrassment when he noticed that she had crept up behind him without his knowing,

"What're you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly, as he fiddled with a big of his things he was packing. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him close.

"Just came to see if you needed help packing your things before you drove them over to my place," she replied, pulling his head back to give him a peck on the cheek.

"OUR place!" Dawn emphasized, emerging from the secret area in Spike's crypt with a box of his things, "And no Public Didplays of Affection, you guys!! I mean c'mon! Minor over here."

Spike grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be older than me or somethin', pet?" Dawn rolled her eyes while Spike continued, "Besides, that wasn't a PDA! I'll SHOW you, a PDA," he grabbed Buffy and pulled her to him, ceasing the shout that had come from her lips with his own.

"EEWWWW!!!!!! Don't MAKE me get Giles in here you guys!"

**END**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 3  



End file.
